Goldar
Goldar is a character in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. He led his Empress' very first invasion against the Earth. However, he was soon faced with the Power Rangers, and was beaten by their Megazord after an intense fight (which is in contrast to his Zyuranger version where he is able to defeat the Megazord even when alone which was only shown during the Green Ranger episodes). He also became notable for telling Rita Repulsa what to do frequently (which Rita told him never to do again in "Doomsday", part 2), and always promised that they will get revenge for their schemes' failures, even though they really didn't in the end. He also has been called a "bumbling fool" by Rita in "A Star is Born", and was scolded by Rita vehemently in "Happy Birthday, Zack", being called a "worthless misfit" and a "dweeb". This pattern also happened when Lord Zedd was introduced as well; he often blamed Goldar for his own failures, and had a habit of silencing him (and Squatt and Baboo) frequently. Ever since then, Goldar fought the Rangers and their Zords, growing a strong hatred for Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver, the Red and Green Rangers, for their continual defeats of him in single combat. Goldar also had a Zord of his own known as Cyclopsis, an ancient war machine, but this Zord was defeated by the Rangers' Ultrazord after a prolonged battle. He was also involved in one of Bulk and Skull's more memorable encounters with a monster, in which Goldar (giant sized) picked up a bus with the two bullies inside. When Lord Zedd arrived on the moon, Goldar eagerly abandoned Rita for his old master, regaining his wings in the process. As Zedd's right hand man, Goldar led many missions for him, encountering Tommy (now the White Power Ranger) again and again. Each time they fought, the White Ranger would best him, sending Goldar back to Zedd in disgrace. When Rita returned to the moon and married Zedd, Goldar was aghast, wondering what could have caused his lord to lose his mind, and he distrusted Rita immediately. When he finally discovered it was a sham, he immediately set out to make things right, and had Finster create an antidote for the love spell Rita used. Unfortunately for Goldar, it was revealed that Zedd had come to love Rita on his own, potion or not. Even after Rita dropped her secret plans of usurping Zedd, Goldar still had a massive dislike for her. Often paired with Rito Revolto, Goldar was disgusted by the skeleton's stupidity (and stench), although they eventually became friends of sorts. Goldar was also essential in Lord Zedd's powering of the Shogun Zords, as he soundly defeated Ninjor, allowing Zedd to capture and use him as a power source for the Shogunzords. Powers *Energy blasts from eyes *Bursts of flame from sword *Teleport others via sword *Teleportation *Flight. Only when wings are present Weapons *Gold Sword *Titanium Armor Category:Characters Category:The Disneyverse